narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Soya
is a calculated blend of impertinence and bravado stuffed into an expired prune's wallet. The lines in his craggy face are the story of his life and a record of moral ambivalence. A pipe-cleaner of a man, wiry, tensile, skeletal, charmingly cantankerous and yet decidedly rotten, everything about him is ugly (and smelly), his soul is dog shit. A bleary-eyed, radioactive fungus, His background is a multicultural one, owing heritage to hermit crabs, prehistoric trilobites, slack-jawed yokels, jellyfish and single-cell amoeba. He is a slimy, despicable, rat-hearted, green discharge of a man, with all the charm and social grace of a pubic louse. Origin Not born, he simply congealed in a gutter somewhere; bred from the heats and slimes of the earth. Personality Soya is pure filth in every sense of the word, his bacchanalian demeanour could qualify him as the snaggled-toothed poster-child for ragged excess; His outlandish, raffishly avuncular persona, carefully cultivated over the years, channels the charismatically piratical. Soya is a trivial man, often depicted as crude and lowbrow with an irritating, frivolous attitude towards life and others, and an answer for everything. He is a proudly scurrilous wordsmith, whose cheeky patter and inconsequential mouth farts epitomise laddish culture, culminating in a concerning inclination towards herculean intemperance. It has been surmised that his many addictions, warped disposition, dubious morality and sobriety are due to an unusual relationship with his parents. He describes himself as realistic to the point of being inhuman, adding that he is not driven by any particular ideology or doctrine. Appearing impervious to insult, Incapable of feeling shame or abashment; remiss and delinquent to convention and formality, he seems to be a man with no interior monologue, no set motive, his entire thought process said aloud. His morality is seemingly voluntary, his lies pathological; his wit often a hinderance and thus nothing is provocative. He also likes to think of himself as something of a womaniser and is seemingly completely unaware that he’s actually, really rather unappealing, socially and aesthetically. A seemingly-perennial alcoholism coupled with the frequent and numerous bludgeons to the head, may be the cause of his slurred speech. The epitomy of an unrepentant sinner and raddled hedonist, Soya is a facetious and pragmatic tearaway with a black sense of humour and all the humanity of a Jackal. Expertly self-interested, though somewhat self-effacing, and unapologetically self-destructive, He vigorously champions the image of the elegantly wasted, proclaiming his personality to be thoroughly habitual. Though he rarely speaks in a coherent manner, instead expressing himself through a series of hackneyed and abbreviated words and sentences, and a superfluous use of slang, deceit holds a whiff of glamour for him, even to those whom he considers to be close; never content with the truth when a lie would do. Appearance Soya is a wart-faced, foul smelling cockney with a perpetually frowning mouth, discoloured teeth and the physique of an elderly man; Facetious, abrasive and off putting like a debauched, capering streak of living gristle. By the colour of his face, you could assume he was a urinal cake. A permanent 5-o'clock shadow clings like moss to the contoured hollows of his cheeks and his distinctly misshapen nose is irreparably crooked, these, together with his jarring bad looks and scant regard for personal hygiene, make for a face like a pickled nutsack. Kinky, flyaway hair scraped back and an ever-dangling cigarette only increase his distinctive, caved-in motif, coupled with a seemingly preferential cycloptic squint and day-old eye makeup that makes him really look like a death face. And though his aroma seems to vary, all variations are peculiar. Soya, whose sinewy, bone-thin body is strung together with worn leather, has demeanour like that of a chewed up toffee; Looking as though he had been crafted from pâté; like a sad scarecrow in need of dialysis. Distinguished by an unkempt and sallow exterior, his gaunt flesh is haggard and desiccated, littered with scars and absurdly drawn tattoos, left irrevocably damaged by his life of sloth, lechery and general abuse. Pruney, dyed, and bony, his stooped, twisted-shouldered irreverence is nought but a shake and shimmy of jutting elbows and snaking, nearly invisible hips, what remains is a culmination of gnarled and vilified nonsense including scabs for fingernails, a large 'hanging' scar around his neck, rumoured to have been from a lynching, and the lower bowel of a small hippopotamus. And even though he is now mostly made of fossils and crude oil, his rebellious spirit remains. Attire His typical range of garb adequately accentuates his dishevelled, strung-out physical form, Soya's distinctive, drunken-pirate-on-a-five-week-bender style of garb has been known to encompass a penchant for dark colours and unusual, dandy-like clothing, complimenting his bean-pole physique with the equally ragged and skinny attire of a street-dweller. Two particular constants in his daily wardrobe consist of filthy bare feet and a knee-length, western style poncho equipped with a plethora of untoward stains. Gallery Soya01.JPG|An early depiction of Soya Abilities The epitome of wasted skin, Soya has been referred to as genius beneath mediocrity; hailed as a partially concussed, if manipulative, sun-scorched half-man. His feeble exterior is a convincing facade; an expertly crafted fabrication of general incompetence concealing a ludicrously hardy constitution and a longevity comparable to that of a cockroach. To this end, He likens himself to an 'alchemist', having used his hoary body like a 'laboratory' during a life of sloth, lechery and abuse. His demeanour is calculated and pragmatic, exclusively self-interested with a large capacity for cowardice. Deceptive and opportunistic, he has no honour, and nor does he care to; disinterested and devoid of responsibility and regard, he is an unscrupulous shyster and fantasist, his outlook is deathly cold and excessively brutal. Downright infamous for fighting skunk-dirty, he employs stealth, deception and diversion over outright combat. His approach is cerebral and shameless, characterised by resourceful backstabbing, underhanded tactics and unabashed exploitation. Possessing a conniving and distrustful intelligence, His abilities rely primarily on a distinct willingness to cross any moral boundary in order to triumph, employing inventive improvisation and subterfuge; frequently favouring the use of an indirect slant such as poison, profuse cheating, cheap psychological trickery, misdirection and an unassuming façade to waylay his opponents with systematic efficiency. Defined as consistently calm and methodical, his relaxed mien translates into conflict and accord alike; unrattled, strategic and treacherous, his is a master of his vile craft. In combat, Soya claims dependancy on a natural affinity for roguery, compensating for outright power with the use of tactics regarded as foul and cowardly; choosing a more shadowy path. The diverse aspects of his trade inclines him to fortify the attributes of stamina and agility, prioritising the ability to sneak, surprise and retreat, or vanish. Body Modification (武体, Bu-Tai, Weapon Body) Soya has apparently undergone several thorough physical modifications that have allowed his body to attain the maximum level of strength and flexibility possible, and to stretch in exceedingly unusual manners. It affords his body an almost rubber-like repulsion power, to absorb, cushion and disperse impacts to his slovenly physique, and to endure significant collisions with minimal damage. Additionally, it also enables the ability to enter conflict at nigh-on any range, and to modify the size, shape, and dimensions of every part of his body. With full control over his body, Soya is able to twist and contort his innards, and migrate various organs to create otherwise unachievable, highly specific deformities; he could manipulate his body to such an extent that his hand could become a vessel for an entire system of organs. It is important to note that during use, Soya is subject to the principle of conservation of mass. Dokuton Due in part to poor hygiene and to frequently exposing himself to a ludicrous cocktail of poisons and toxins, Soya's body is noxious, unpleasant and has developed the capability of synthesising his own particular brand of poison. He is able to tailor a toxin to any situation and secrete poisons that others would consider far beyond the realms of conventional toxicology. His entire body has been rendered lethal, and he delights in toxin and venom, gleefully spreading contagions and blight; He is able to poison the environment just from breathing, imbue and corrode from the slightest touch. This ability, by extension, permits the frequent enjoyment of immunity to the negative effects of the poisons; mithridatism, in addition to being able to adapt to new blends. Synonymous with disease, Soya is an individual closely linked to plague and infection, with an empathy for illness; a harbinger of foul pestilence, whose jaundiced, leathery skin is rife with corruption and fruitful infestation, a body stewing with noxious, corrupted diseases and parasites spread in a variety of manners not so obvious as colourful gas. Categorised as a 'Plaguelord', His decrepit countenance exudes a horrid stench, crafting for him a clammy chamber of airborne contagion. Due to the sheer intensity of his patented brand of chemical warfare, Soya's true toxicity is contained within three distinct seals: *Naraka 奈落 *Jigoku 地獄 *Yomi 黄泉 Ototon The ability to create, shape and manipulate sound, for which Soya boasts quite the appetite. The sound processing centres of his brain have been augmented with the ability of echolocation, allowing for ability to generate sonic energy on a much more precise and powerful scale. His predilection towards Sound allows for a thoroughly versatile usage, his skeletal structure having been additionally modified for precision control and exploitation, in addition to a profound understanding of the intricacies therein. His ears have been similarly adapted to cope with the generated energy. As sound, in terms of physics, is considered to be the waves of a vibratory motion, whether or not they are heard by the human ear, Soya's masterful employment extends beyond simply using noise as weapon. Companion Tesso(鉄鼠, Iron Rat), formerly known as Raigo (頼豪鼠, Raigo the Rat), is a surly, anthropomorphic rat that revels in disappointment. Depicted with a ragged motif, His rodent-like features are supported by a tough, hard-as-nails constitution. Innately conniving and deceitful, he is portrayed as a foul parody of a human; a sneaky, contentiously opinionated and irredeemably vile character. Callous, vindictive and of seemingly high intelligence, Tesso suffers from a pronounced ugliness, transformed into a human caricature. With a grim, sloping muzzle and an erratic, twitching strength, Tesso is a fairly cunning and always malicious individual, prone to cowardice. A large bipedal rat, favouring a digitigrade posture and clad in felted, mucky fur, Tesso has been designed to personify the worst aspects of humanity. His diction is gruff, noticeably broken and often omits certain articles of sentences. He is volatile and easily angered, His temper lays on a hair trigger contrasting with Soya's own seemingly mellow demeanour. He has a tendency to habitually perform minute musical gestures, shown to unconsciously snap his fingers. Due to the symbiotic, often complex, nature of their relationship, it is unclear whether Tesso is a separate entity or an expression of Soya's psyche. Trivia *Soya was originally based on legendary guitarist, Keith Richards. *Soya has the curious disposition of being unable to express emotions with his sunken visage. However, in contrast with his facial expression or lack thereof, his elastic, often exaggerated bodily gestures and general disdain for gravity overflow to compensate.